The present invention relates to fishing lures and, more particularly, to a lure which exhibits a swimming-like motion and an ability to stay upright when on the bottom of a body of water.
Fish are known to be attracted to fishing lures which exhibit a swimming-like motion as they move in water. Achieving a sufficiently attractive motion in the water to lure fish, however, is a difficult feat. Achieving the proper motion under control of the fisherman is difficult because of the many hydrodynamic variables involved. Further, even if a lure is designed to provide an adequate motion on retrieval, such a lure often provides no such motion after a cast while settling toward the bottom, thus reducing its attractiveness to fish.
In addition, controlling the depth of a lure on retrieval is also often difficult for the fisherman. The hydrodynamic characteristics of the lure which give it an attractive motion during retrieval may interfere with the ability of the fisherman to control its depth during the retrieval. Thus, a fishing lure is desired which can provide motions attractive to fish both during the settling phase and the retrieval phase of a single cast, and can be controlled with respect to the depth at which it operates.